


Confessions

by KristenEvans



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenEvans/pseuds/KristenEvans
Summary: After seeing the latest chapter, it looks like there may finally be some resolution with the Apollo r*pe storyline. So here's my take on it.





	Confessions

I sat there on the hillside, not sure what to say. Eros began to move slightly, most likely sensing my discomfort when it comes to the question. Staring off into the distance, I chose a star to focus on in an attempt to stop the tears which were threatening to spill over as he searched my face for an answer. “Hey,” he said softly, reaching for my face. Instinctively, I flinched away, causing a few tears to spill over.

_One, two, three…_ I begin to count the twinkles in the stars.

Eros flinches, pulling his hand back. “Honey….” Murmured.

_Four, five, six…_

“Persephone…?” He said gently, scooting closer to me.

_Seven, eight, nine…_

“You can talk to me-“

“I didn’t know what to do.” I whispered before I could stop myself. _Ten, eleven, twelve…_ Eros placed an arm around me as I went back to hiding in my face in my sweater. I felt the sobs beginning to rip through my body. “I just, froze. I didn’t know what…” The sobs became more violent as Eros pulls me into a complete hug. Wrapping my arms around him, I accepted the hug as I stopped trying to divert my attention elsewhere.

“What happened?” He breathed after a moment of silence. “Honey, you can tell me.”

“It…it was Apollo….” I sobbed, clutching him tighter.

I felt Eros tense. “Are you saying that… Apollo… he forced himse-“

Sobbing harder than I ever have before, I somehow pulled the god closer to me as I fell into pieces.

“Shhh,” He said, petting my hair. “It’s alright. Shhhh.”

**Third Person POV**

Persephone was inconsolable as the violent sobs ripped through her tiny frame. As she sobbed into Eros’ shoulder, the pink god pulled his phone out of his pocket and began writing a text.

_I’m going to be bringing Persephone in soon. I’ll explain after I put her in bed._

He sent the text without a second thought.


End file.
